


Phone Tag.

by enragedmidgetnoises



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Eventual Romance, F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hoddie - Freeform, Horror, Humor, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Laughing Jack - Freeform, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Profanity, Reader Insert, Slenderman - Freeform, Violence, ben drowned - Freeform, eyeless jack - Freeform, masky - Freeform, various x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enragedmidgetnoises/pseuds/enragedmidgetnoises
Summary: Working for the creepypasta overlord isn't a simple task-- and dealing with the creepypastas themselves is nearly impossible. You try to work diligently on a few assignments you've been given. But-- as you've come to discover-- no deed goes without interruption or chaos.
Relationships: Masky x Reader Jeff x Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Phone Tag.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is only one part. I'm considering making a part two to this drabble, but I first want to see if you enjoy it enough to put the effort in. So... if you do want a second part to this-- please let me know in the comments! While reading think of which characters you'd like to see more of-- which ones you don't want to see. And please-- please give feedback! Any feedback is greatly appreciated! Happy reading! <3

I had been lost in the countless inquiries that seemed to continue to pile on the desk, glancing at the clock every so often to check if it had been at least an hour. It had only been twenty minutes. And before I could breathe a sigh of relief the door would creak open to reveal the faceless being yet again. He had five or six documents tucked up under his arm, tendrils tapping lightly on the pane of glass. "How are things going? Has the Rake tried breaking in again?"

"I have the same answer from last time, sir. He hasn't entered the perimeter." I replied, internally seething the question. Though he had no mouth, the pleasant hum that echoed in my subconscious said it all. He was satisfied; at least for now. He stepped in and closed the door, taking the documents and placing them before me. I could feel my blood chill, reluctantly looking up at him. "What are these?" 

His hum echoed yet again, turning them over to show some sort of log. A name would be printed on a dotted line, followed by times phone calls. "A phone log?" I mutter, my brows furrowing before looking to the office phone on the left corner. "You keep track of all the calls?" 

I could sense his disapproving look, grimacing from some jolts of static that momentarily stunned my nerves. 

'Of course I keep track of the calls.' He spat, obviously agitated from my lack of understanding. "I need to know what my employees do in their free time. Who it is they call in the outer plain. Especially Jeff." 

"I can understand Jeff." I laugh, looking among the other names. "But why the others?" 

'All of them chose to venture out into the public. Into the crowds of regular civilian life. And they could jeopardize our whereabouts if they aren't careful. It's my job to make sure they behave accordingly.' 

He wasn't wrong to be cynical. It wasn't uncommon for Jeff, BEN, and E.J to venture far from the mansion. And from the drunken stories slurred by all three of them, they wouldn't always be concerned of what it was they said or did. If it was fun and time-consuming, it would be taken up to Its full advantage. With a light sigh, I added the log to my mental list of what was to be completed. "Alright, sir. I'll be sure to log everyone's phone calls. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

I felt a light surge of electricity, but not painful. Instead, it felt oddly comforting, as though it was his way of patting someone on the back. ''No. That is all. Just be sure to finish up the rest of the paperwork. I'm going to be giving you the day off tomorrow due to the amount of work you've completed. I must say, I'm impressed. Good job." 

I felt giddy with joy, grinning up at him with gratefulness. "Thank you, Sir! I hope to never disappoint."  
'I doubt you could disappoint me. I knew it was a good idea to give you this job.' He headed to the door, slowly grasping the handle. He almost looked hesitant to leave.  
'''I must attend to my other duties. I will see you at dinner.." He paused again, opening the door slowly and peeking back with his blank face. "And if you make any calls, be sure to log them." 

He closed the door before I could reply, leaving me in the ambient silence of the office. Though wary of returning to the tasks left for me, I found myself picking up the pen and continuing to edit. 

Ring!  
Ring! 

I jumped, glancing at the phone with misery. An outside call? What was that going to be logged as? It's ringing echoed through the room, and then it silenced. Maybe I just wouldn't answer this one. You don't have to log it if you don't answer, right? I smiled a bit to myself, but it dropped as soon as the little beeper began to go off.

"Hello? [Name]? Are you in the office? It's Masky. It's really urgent! Hoodie is injured and it doesn't look good. Please call back ASAP!" 

I picked up the phone and fumbled with the dial pad, shoving the phone to my ear and feeling my heartbeat pulse in my ears. The dial tone rung for what seemed like forever, growing more and more anxious. When I heard the click on the other end, my heart plunged into my stomach. 

"Hello, Kiddo! Thanks for calling back." He said, and I could hear the crack of wind against the speaker of the phone. "Has old faceless dropped into the office yet?" 

"Masky, where is Hoodie? You said it was urgent!" I yelp, hearing him laugh hysterically on the other end. He coughed on the smoke of his cigarette. "Masky! I swear to go-" 

"He's fine. I only said that to make sure you'd call back." He said, and I could almost sense the huge smirk on his face. "But we need to come back. It's getting unbearably cold."

"I should hang up on you!" I snapped, feeling the muscles in my hand and my blood begin to boil. "This isn't funny Timothy." 

His cackles ceased, and the line went silent for a moment. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Can we just come home?" 

I felt my anger slowly fade, looking to the clock yet again. It was already eleven, and it was a very slim chance that The Rake would be prowling now. "Yeah, you both can come back. But when you do I'm gonna kill you." 

He laughed again and took another drag of his cigarette. "Mhm, whatever you say Kiddo. We'll see you soon." 

Click. 

I could feel my heart continue to pound in my chest, ringing eerily in my ear as I tried to recollect my thoughts. He was a real jerk when it came to his practical jokes. So much so that sometimes I confused his pranks for Jeff's. Despite his sophisticated attributes around Slender, he held a rambunctious side that drove me at the end of my wits almost every day. But, he had some sort of heart, too. I just haven't seen it yet. Oh, please. These are murderous psychopaths after all. 

Ring!  
Ring! 

I glared to the phone and was almost ready to throw it against the wall. But I dodged for it anyway, gingerly pressing it to my ear. 

"Alright, this isn't gonna end well if you ke-" 

"Hellllllooooooo??" A woman's slurred voice as what I was greeted with, followed but a light giggle. "That isn't a very nice way to greet somehunny (somebody.)" 

My eyes widened in horror, unsure of how this obviously intoxicated woman got ahold of this number. Was it possible that she somehow dialed a few incorrect numbers and reached me instead? No. She wasn't that drunk. She could still speak somewhat coherent sentences. 

"Heeello? I heard somebody talkin'!" She yelled, trying to be heard over the loud bar music in the background. She had to be somewhere in town. 

"I think you have the wrong number-" I mutter, politely, before looking toward the office door. "I'm afraid-" 

"That bastard!" She sobbed, hearing her voice begin to shake, and her breath quicken. "He told me that loved me! That he'd come back! What a lying piece of shit!" 

"Excuse me, I hate to be insensitive, but who exactly said this to you. And gave you this number?" I ask, hearing her try to breathe and sip in anguish at her drink. 

"Jeff. He said to call him whenever I wanted. That lying Bastard." She growled, hearing the glass she drank from plunge into the floor. "Shit! Not on my heels!"

Goddammit, Jeff! 

I sighed and thought feverishly of what to say. If I wasn't careful she'd keep trying to reach him. And the last thing I needed was her to be calling when Slender randomly popped in to check up on me. I rubbed my temple and gritted my teeth. 

"I'm really sorry that he gave you the wrong number. But this is an office that has a very busy line. Just try to look out for him okay?" I urge, hearing her begin to sob yet again. This time the phone slipped from her fingers, falling abruptly to the ground. I took this as an opportunity to hang up and felt the conversation leave a sour taste in my mouth. Jeff had a lot of nerve. He could be heartless, but now it was just plain foolery. 

As though the male could hear my thoughts, he tumbled right outside the office door, letting out a groan. I could feel my blood chill, getting up from the desk and approaching the door. I peeked through the window, spotting him lying still on the floorboards. He looked to be in great discomfort, two elastics tied in his hair, which styled it into pigtails. Sally must have forced him to play dress up, much to his dismay. I opened the door slowly, staring down at him. "Isn't it convenient that you've landed at my door. We need to talk."

"Not now." He growled, another groan hissing passed his lips. "It hurts to move." 

"Jeffrey. If you don't talk to me, I will bring my findings to Slender. And we both know what he'll do if you get him angry again." I snap, glaring down at him. "You've really done it now."

He looked unfazed, reluctantly lifting himself from the floor. He winced at every movement, limping his way into the office before slouching back into the chairs. Perhaps Sally played an extreme game of tag, or maybe he snuck out and hurt himself. I closed the door, returning to my desk and eyeing him crossly. "Why did you give some random woman this number?" 

"What are you talking about?" He spat, slouching further into the chair. "I don't even go to that bar anymore." 

"Uh, I didn't say anything about a bar," I said, smirking. "But now I have enough evidence to bring to sl-" 

"Okay, okay! Fine... I may have given some drunk chick the number. Maple was her name? I think, anyway. She was hot and lonely, perfect candidate for me. I would've thought she would lose it on the dance floor, given the way she moved." He explains, biting down on his bottom lip as he envisioned her.

"First off, not sure why you thought it would work. And two, don't bite your lip like that you pervert." I bark, which didn't stop him at all. He soon snapped out of his trance and smirked at me with a look in his eyes that worried me. "Are you jealous?" He purrs, causing me to shake in disgust. "Absolutely not! I wouldn't date you even if were the last man on earth." 

"Riiiiiight." He cooed, dragging a pale finger under my chin. "I know you like me. Or maybe it's BEN. Either way, you'll never admit it." 

I crossed my arms, scoffing at his accusation. "I'll have you know that I don't like any of you. I'm only here to file reports. I don't have time to like anyone. Besides, even if I did like someone. It's certainly wouldn't be you." 

He got up from his seat, leaning over the desk and bringing his face dangerously close to mine. "Oh, I know you do. Why don't you just admit it and let me tak-" 

He hadn't any time to finish his sentence, the door slamming open to reveal none other than Tim. Though his mask bore the usual expressionless face, it wasn't hard to tell by his body language that he felt awkward in the situation. 

"D-Did I interrupt something?" He stammered something I didn't expect to hear from him. "I can come back." 

"No, it's fine. Jeff was just leaving." I replied, pushing him back from me and glaring at him. "Come on in." 

Jeff frowned as he was escorted away by Masky, who must have picked up how uncomfortable I was. "This isn't over, doll face." He said is his more grave and terrifying voice as he looked back at me. "I'm not going to stop until I have what I want." 

Masky pushed him out and shut the door swiftly, locking it tightly and turning to me slowly. "Jesus, I don't know what the hell has gotten into him. Please, scream next time if he gets like that. I'll come and kick his ass." 

Those had to be the few kindest words to have ever come from him, it wasn't often we had conversations at all. I didn't think he'd care if I was getting harassed by any of the guys around here. Jane, Sally, And I were the only females in the house. Sally was too young, thank god, so Jane and I got all of the unwanted attention from the guys. Some nights I preferred them going to bars and hooking up with random girls, as it kept their weird behaviors away from me. "I'm alright, thank you for getting him out of here. He was obviously trying to "seduce me"." I said, rolling my eyes and breathing out slowly. I really hated this job sometimes. "Sometimes I wonder why I let myself get dragged into all of this." 

"I think the same thing sometimes." He replied with a slight sigh, taking a seat and slowly sliding off the mask from his face and resting it in his lap. I had never gotten the chance to see his face before, and I was surprised to find that he looked a little bit like I had imagined him to look. He had a slightly softer face with a smug yet confident set grin, as though permanently placed there. He has some stubble on his chin and under his nose, hinting at the slow but gradual return of facial hair. And his light brown eyes were a stark contrast to the black soulless sockets of his mask, which I knew was wore to hide his identity. I had been staring for a few moments, and that prized grin slowly turned into a grim smirk. 

"You like what you see?" He asked, chuckling half-heartedly. I felt my cheeks flush red before immediately looking down at the phone log on the desk. "Sorry, I haven't seen you without your mask before. That's all." 

"Oh? yeah. I don't think you have. You haven't seen E.J without a mask either, I'm sure. But that's something you probably don't wanna see." He assured, and chuckled once more. "Anyway, what the fuck is that?"

I flinched a bit at his sudden profanity, lifting the page up for him to see. "It's a phone log. Slender gave it to me so I can keep track of yours and everyone else's calls."

"Oh. that's fucking grand. I knew he'd start doing that soon enough." He grumbled, rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms and rested his head back against the chair. "I blame Jeff, mostly. He's the one who uses the damn thing all the time." 

I tried to stifle back a laugh, looking towards the door to make sure the male in question hadn't been lurking outside. "One of his mistresses called here not even an hour ago." 

"Well, shit, I can't even say that's shocking." He said. "He has a girl at every club, it seems. I may be irresponsible sometimes, but this kid takes the cake for fucking around. Literally." 

I would have laughed again if it weren't for the sudden rush of static that ran through my head. 'Everyone downstairs now.'

"Ah, it seems good ol' faceless finished up dinner." He said, as he slowly stood up. "Are you coming?" 

"Yeah... I'll be down in a bit. I just gotta finish up some last-minute reports." 

He rolled his eyes. "it's always about work with you, isn't it?" 

"Well yeah.. the only reason I'm alive is that Slenderman needed a secretary. If I prove to be less than efficient he'll just.. y'know.. kill me."

He seemingly shook his head, dawning that emotionless mask once more. "I don't think that's the only reason. But then again, what do I know?" 

I found myself smiling, and yet, I didn't understand why. 

"Yeah. Well... I don't have the same capabilities you have." 

He stopped as he reached the door, looking back at me. 

"or maybe.." He muttered. "You just haven't realized them yet."

"What was that?" 

He quickly opened the door and bolted out, before slamming it shut behind him. 

He then opened it up and peeked in.

"Oh, and uh- watch out for Jeff on your way down. I think he's still creeping on you." 

SLAM! 

I shook my head.

What was I going to do with these guys?


End file.
